The present invention relates to pay phones, and relates more particularly to an improved coin transmission control mechanism for a pay phone.
Various pay phones are well-known, and used outdoors as well as indoors. Regular pay phones include two types, namely, the automatic pay phones and the manual-operated pay phones. An automatic pay phone is controlled by a 16KC exchange line signal to let coin pass to the coin-box for starting the call. A manual-operated pay phone is controlled by a switch to let coin pass to the coin-box for starting the call. An automatic pay phone is complicated in structure, therefore its cost is high.